powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Y'aemyu
Y'aemyu is one of the twenty three remaining Shaians on the planet Shaia. As with all the remaining Shaians, she has a powerful connection to nature and the spirit, and another mysterious power. She holds the key of the Seventh Temple of Shaia. Appearance Y'aemyu has very long blonde hair, and vivid, light green eyes. As a Shaian, she has long pointed ears. She wears only a light, mint green, shoulder-less dress, which reveals quite a bit of skin across the chest. Around the neck of the dress is a metal necklace with a vivid, light green jewel. On each sleeve is a large button, and similar buttons line the bottom of her dress. Y'aemyu also wears a key on a long black string around her neck, a thin black ribbon on the right in her hair, and two ear piercings of a few black strings in each each. Personality Y'aemyu is the most cheerful of the remaining Shaia. She comes across as gentle, but can easily be anything but, often creating great storms to help the restoration of the planet. When she does come across one of the other twenty three Shaians, she gives them a cheerful smile, and enjoys a good talk with them. Y'aemyu is very spirited, and loves to dance to the music other Shaians make when she meets them. She also loves to explore, especially what remains of the Shaian cities and villages. The exploration she does gives her a chance to practice her athletic and acrobatic skills. Her exploration is fueled by her curiosity- a tendency to get easily distracted by new things. Y'aemyu, from the end of the war, hates anybody who mistreats nature, and gets upset when she sees individuals doing just that. This often leads to her tearing up in anger, or getting aggressive depending on how bad the offense is. Y'aemyu can't make sense of the technology their race once possessed, in fact, only two of the remaining Shaians understand the old technology well enough to use it. She takes her protection, restoration, and bond with nature very seriously, and like all the remaining Shaians, makes sure the Temple Keys are never used. Y'aemyu's "gift", her mysterious power, is one she rarely uses, but does so enough, albeit on a small scale, to know how it works. Background Shaia was once a bustling planet, and the Shaians one of the most advanced civilizations around. Their powers were great, their people were free, and life was good. The Shaians, content with their place in the universe, never spread to other planets outside their solar system, an ideal which would become their downfall. As much as they advanced their technology, they stayed very close to nature and the spirit, knowing how bountiful the world can be from the ancient times of their race. It was a beautiful union of nature, spirit, technology, but also mysterious powers. All Shaians grew up learning how to speak with and control nature, and how to control the spirit. But some Shaians also had mysterious powers, what they called "gifts". These gifts were very powerful abilities, although, since they had no reason to exercise them, they never trained and grew those powers. Eventually, a crisis befell the Shaians. After many, many, millions of years of squeezing their planets of all the resources they had to offer, especially as their population increased uncontrolled, their planets could no longer sustain their species. They did everything they could to help nature provide, but it simply couldn't keep up. Y'aemyu was about 56,000 at the time. Starvation set in on the eldest of the Shaians, who had been sustaining themselves with only magic and natural forces for over 1,000 years, giving the remaining food to the youngest. All of their planets were becoming barren as nature could no longer keep up with the demand of the Shaians. Plants were dying. Animals starving. And to make the situation worse, a disease was beginning to spread across Shaia with no resistance, originating from the corpses of dead. Fighting the disease was a cost the Shaians couldn't afford, and although they beat it after only a few years, it was a harsh drain on what little resources they had left. Shaians were dying more and more, and being born less and less. In desperation, the Shaians began to force nature to produce what they needed. But this only worsened things as their relationship with nature became estranged, and their powers over the greatly weakened nature of their world faded. Shaians from all over came back to Shaia, being unable to sustain themselves. This only added pressure to the situation, which caused war broke out, as the remaining Shaians vied for the remaining resources. The war cost many lives, destroyed what little of the habitable world was left, and used up what as left of their resources. The Shaian population plummeted as fighting, diseases, natural disasters, and starvation claimed lives. Only the twenty three most powerful survived through the slow death of their worlds and species. They spread out across the planet and agreed on "territories" which they would watch over and restore. They rarely meet with each other. After one hundred thousand years of trying, Y'aemyu, or simply “Myu” as other Shaians she met called her, was the first to reconnect with the the faint nature that remained. She was the first to begin the slow process of restoring Shaia. Y'aemyu found and held the key to the seventh great Shaian temple- the place she was born, and the temple which her mother ran. The temples, like structures the world over, had been destroyed by the storms which ravaged the planet. Power around the world as lost as well. The keys to the temples were incredibly important. Not only did each key open and close the doors of the temple it belonged to, as well as activate the functions within, each one had technology that could affect and control nature around it- so keeping them in safe hands was of utmost importance. Eventually, six of the eight keys to the eight temples had been found by the remaining Shaians. Y'aemyu spent the next few hundreds of thousands of years restoring nature, as she continues to do to this day. She also explores what remains of the old civilization she once knew to learn its history, and what mistake not to make. Powers Y'aemyu is one of the twenty three remaining Shaians, and one of the twenty three most powerful Shaians. The Shaians where beings who could live for many millions of years, had an average physical condition considerably greater than the average physical condition of a human. They could heal from wounds rapidly, and were naturally immune to contaminants and poisons. *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Condition *Poison Immunity *Regenerative Healing Factor All Shaians were raised to learn how to speak with and control nature and the spirit. Each Shaian had a great bond with nature, one which was founded very early in life, and one which would help them throughout their entire lives, until nature reclaimed them much later down the line. They were taught that if they protected and cared for nature, nature would protect and care for them, lending them its power as an extension of their being. Because of these teachings, Shaians possess formidable powers over nature and the spirit. Although, some were closer to nature than others. Y'aemyu is one of the closest still alive, and possesses considerable ability. *Animal Empathy *Animal Manipulation *Botanical Communication *Disaster Manipulation *Ecological Empathy *Healing *Nature Channeling *Nature Manipulation *Natural Energy Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Zoolingualism Some of the Shaians also possessed a "gift"- a powerful ability unconnected to their connection to nature. These abilities were often "simple" in their complexity, but if used well, could be incredibly powerful. Y'aemyu has the "Gift of Disabling"; the ability to disable anything. Although she has to have a basic grasp of how what she wishes to disable works/functions. It's an ability she rarely uses, and isn't close to its full potential by any stretch of the imagination, but when needed, she's not afraid to use it. *Disabling Trivia *Shaia is a tiny bit larger than Earth, and has a 34% landmass to 66% water coverage. *Y'aemyu's territory is half land and half ocean, and is one of the larger territories of the remaining Shaians, covering 5% of the surface of the planet. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet